Nightmare
by Zovid
Summary: I was reminded of staring into the eyes of the snake that tempted Eve. loliver ONE SHOT


**Nightmare** by _Zovid_

"_Oliver…" I stared into his eyes, no longer were they the warm brown ones I've grown so use too, they were black. So dark. His large hands were pinning my wrists down to my side my back pressed up against the garage door. His breath was blazing but smelt divine and I knew I should be scared._

_Hell, I _**was**_ scared, but Oliver…_

I awoke screaming as I jolted from my bed. I placed my shaking hand to my forehead. I could feel the cold sweat as I thought about my nightmare. The third. I fell back against my pillow and dug around for my cell phone.

4:29…4:30

Sighing, I rolled to my side and pulled the blanket up to my chin despite how warm I was. The nightmare was always the same. Oliver with his dark eyes and his heated breath. I shivered once more. I waited a minute to see if my scream had woken someone up, but there was no shuffling from down the hall. Eventually I heard my own breath and a small silent ring.

Why was I having nightmares of Oliver? Such scary nightmares.

Not once had I told him about these nightmares, or anyone for that matter. One I always woke up before anything could happen. But all I did was arrive home on my skateboard from someplace or rather, and Oliver all of a sudden is there as soon as my helmet is off and greets me.

"_Hello Lillian…" His voice was cool and I knew it so well. I turned around and set my skateboard down with my cherry red helmet._

_My mouth twisted into a smile. "Hello Oliver." I smile back. But his face doesn't hold a smile. Not the one that greets me every morning before he and I go to school. This one is smug and slightly frightening._

"_I want to share something with you." Again when he speaks, it's then I realize that there is something laced with his voice that's not only even but slightly spine shivering. I twist my hands together and nod. For some reason my voice doesn't feel like being in use as he advances forward._

_And with such speed and agility and _**strength**_ he pressed my back against the garage door. The movement was so fast that if the motion sensors didn't catch him and the lights didn't flash on, I would have said he disappeared and reappeared in front of me._

_And then I look him in the eyes and once again the warm brown eyes are gone. His mouth is slightly ajar and he's searing divine breath is across my cheeks. "Oliver…" My voice just touching a whisper. His smile is pulled wide across his face and I catch how white his teeth are. Only because…_

_He's going to –_

I shivered. I always woke up before anything happened. I thought about calling him and telling him about the frightening nightmare, but I could barely relay it in my head let alone retell it to him. I closed my eyes and dark eyes flashed in my head.

"_Oliver…" His voice tasted sweet on my lips as he advanced towards me with his white teeth. His breath that felt like fire on my neck near my ear sent shivers down my back._

_I felt his lips start near where my collar started at the base of my neck and slowly drag up to behind my ear. "I'm a demon." He hissed. Then he pulled away and I stared him in the eye._

_I tried to find the humor I know I'm desperately searching for. But when I saw the black eyes I felt as though I was staring into the eyes of the snaked that tempted Eve. "W-why…why are you telling me this?" I heard my pathetic voice crack and winced._

_His smile was softer now, less smug. I suppose I was taking it well that my best friend was a…demon._

"_I love you…" _

Did demons love? I woke with a start and no screaming and saw daylight peek through under my curtain. I was gripping tightly to my phone and looked to see the time. Only the time was blocked with a nice informational sign.

1 New Text Message. Oliver.

I clicked it open and read the words: _Did you like the dreams I sent?_

My heart stopped and my eyes widen as I remembered the eyes of the snake. I licked my lips and shakily texted him back, _I love you too._

**A/n: Did you get it? Tell me what you think. I didn't want to do another vampire/werewolf story (though I might) but I thought it'd be cool if Oliver were a demon.**


End file.
